Episode I: Awakening - 10 Nov 2014
Screen fades to black..... Then slowly letters rise from the bottom of the screen... Star Wars: Forgotten Ones Episode I Awakening Blackness engulfs the waking moments. Everything stands still and for a moment it's as if everything in the galaxy has been made whole. Then the feeling drifts away, leaving only the emptiness. What was the last thoughts before the darkness? Even that thought has slipped away. The numbness begins to fade and finally there's the thrum of life returning. Thoughts and sensations become clearer, until the final reality comes into focus. You're alive... screen fades to black once again as the words rise. (To Aela Viszla): You can't remember the last time you felt so tired and your limbs heavy from inactivity. The air around you is thin and musty making it difficult to breath. The sounds of a generator elsewhere coming to life and the sounds of your own breathing dominates your existence. (To Aela Viszla): When you try to open her eyes, you find only blackness. Whether it's because the room itself is pitch black or there's something wrong with your vision you don't know. Feeling around you find you're enclosed in some sort of tube. While your muscles ache almost painfully you discovers one more thing: your gear is missing. It would seem you're only clad in your undergarments. (To Ozel): Your haggard breathing is the first thing you hear as you wake. In the distance the gentle thrumming of a generator draws your attention. As your eyes blink open, you finds your vision is pitch black. However it's hard for you to tell whether this is because there's something wrong with your eyes or it's dark. (To Ozel): Relying on touch, you reach around feeling the rounded wall of an enclosure; a tube of some sort. Drawing breaths, you quickly realizes you're drawing in stale, musty air. In the tight quarters, it becomes quickly apparent you've also been relieved of your possessions. (To H3-4L B07): A surge of power, and then another brings you back to life. Nestled into an alcove deep enough to see nothing else other than the far wall, you find you're hooked up to a panel of some sort. Another pulse, like a defibrillator, sends more power into your reserves. (To H3-4L B07): The pulses seem to have been precisely calculated to bring you to full power quickly without damaging your battery. However, as you runs a diagnostic of your other systems, you find a portion of his memory banks damaged. (To GK-13): A surge of power, and then another brings you back to life. Nestled into an alcove deep enough to see nothing else other than the far wall, you find you're hooked up to a panel of some sort. Another pulse, like a defibrillator, sends more power into your reserves. (To GK-13): The pulses seem to have been precisely calculated to bring you to full power quickly without damaging your battery. However, as you runs a diagnostic of your other systems, you find a portion of his memory banks damaged. H3-4L B07: Unfamiliar Surroundings, Running Diagnostics Aela Viszla looks around, squinting, and tries to shake the drymouth away. H3-4L B07: ERROR, Data corruption, ERROR system damage GK-13: Confusion: I do not recognize my current location and position. Theory: I have suffered a processor or sensor malfunction. Running diagnostic… … … … … Ozel: Trying to examining his features He realizes something is amis and fixing his form. before calling out "Hello?" (From H3-4L B07): i am alone? Aela Viszla begins staggering forward, like she's used to being on a bender. When you wake up, just struggle forward, and rub some dirt on it. GK-13: ... Results: Memory banks compromised. Assessing situation. Identifying threats. Story Teller: Speaking out in the tube only results in your voice echoing in your ears. Trying to move forward results in you bumping your forehead into the hard surface you felt in front of you. Ozel: Ozel runs his hands slowly around the structure trying to figure out what he might be inside of (From H3-4L B07): is their a console anywhere Alicia G (GM): if you zoom out a bit you can see wher eon the map your tokens are Aela Viszla: "OW! Fuck!" She runs her hands around the inside of the tube for a switch, or something GK-13 Gk-13 scans the narrow view the room outside his alcove. Twisting his head to the left and right, up and down, he carefully evaluates any possible means of disconnecting himself from the docking alcove. (To H3-4L B07): not that you can see from here. (From H3-4L B07): am i stuck to the wall or am I loose Story Teller: Ozel and Aela find themselves on some sort of table that's been slanted backwards slight so as to not quite standing, but more like leaning. There's an indent in the table which keeps their body mostly in place. Other than that the tube inside is warm, the air growing staler as they take in more breaths. Aela Viszla pushes on the tube, if she finds no switch. (Mechanics/tech specialist to know stuff about tubes? =) ) Story Teller: H3 and GK when at least your power reserves are at full, the cabling connecting you to the panel disconnects, freeing you of the tether holding you in place. It lets go with a sharp click, which echoes in the room. The lighting is dim, but that's not a problem for your enhanced oculars. H3-4L B07: that didn't happen Story Teller: Aela, you can't seem to find any switch. It's mostly smooth inside with slight bumps indicating rivets of some kind used to secure the tube together (From H3-4L B07): am i naked? (To H3-4L B07): devoid of your equipment.. yes (From H3-4L B07): i move forward Aela Viszla: "This isn't funny, you nerfherding moisture farmers! Next time you get drunk, I'm gonna carve my name into your ass!" She yells into the tube, and thumps it with her fist, to see what its made of. H3-4L B07: I examine the banging tube GK-13: Theory: This unit has been abducted from his Masters possession. Solution: Locate and subdue all nearby organics, query them for information, and then acquire transport back to Masters location. Story Teller: The droids would hear thumping coming from Aela's tube Aela Viszla hits it harder, and harder still, if the first thumps dont hurt her hand unduly. Ozel: Ozel calms himself down and begins to knock his hand around the tube looking for a weak point in the structure H3-4L B07: is their a panel to open this tube Story Teller: As H3 begins to look for the panel to open the tube, there's a hiss of air as the seals release on both of the occupied tubes. Fresh air rushes into the tube and as Aela and Ozel continue to pound on the door as it begins to open, they both begin to lose their balance. (Roll acrobatics) GK-13 GK-13 focuses the sensors of his amplified hearing. He steps forward cautiously, moving a bit further into the room. Aela Viszla: Acrobatics 13 Story Teller: Aela falls onto H3 as the door lifts up and out of the way. Gerard P.: rolling 1d20+5 ( 12 ) +5 = 17 Story Teller: Ozel managed to stay in the tube. Aela Viszla: "What the fuck!" She puts her hand on the metal she fell onto, and steadies herself on it, blinking her eyes (Aela was just rearing back to head butt the tube, I had it all typed out =) ) H3-4L B07: Greeting, are you all right? Alicia G (GM): eh, you're more than welcome to expand on what I put out there Gerard P.: Feeling the rush of air he quickly steps out, Looking like a common seperatist officer rubbing his eyes trying to regain sight H3-4L B07: Excuse, me human, are you all right? Gerard P.: "Yes hello, I am fine. what has happened here?" he calls towards the sound. still trying to regain his sight Aela Viszla: "Who are you? And no, I don't think so...I can't see...where am I?" H3-4L B07: Uncertain GK-13: Statement: Unidentified droid and two organics detected. Assessment: Possiblility one; these are my abductors. Possibility two; fellow prisoners. Aela Viszla rubs her eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Ok. Who are you? Do you know anything about what's going on? Did Ralla put you up to this?" (From H3-4L B07): can i determine what is wrong with her? GK-13: Conclusion: Identify threat level and act accordingly. H3-4L B07: No, I awoke only moments before now (From H3-4L B07): additionally would i recognize GK's model since i was a high ranking czerka official at one point Aela Viszla feels around, checking the area. "And to think, I used to say I felt blind without my helmet. How little I knew." Alicia G (GM): Ozel and Aela.. you're vision is set to your reach.. since I'm assuming right now you'd be feeling your way around rather than seeing things. Ozel, since you are FS> you can spend a swift action to make a UTF check DC 20 to get some sight back Story Teller: H3, make a Treat Injury check to examine Aela H3-4L B07: Treat Injury 28 GK-13 GK-13, observing the unknown droid interacting with the organic, cautiously approaches. (To H3-4L B07): you can put together failry easily considering your surroundings and her symptoms that she's experiencing hibernation sickness H3-4L B07: You are suffering from hibernation sickness due to extended hypersleep your vision will return Gerard P.: rolling 1d20+18 ( 13 ) +18 = 31 Aela Viszla: "Hypersleep? Are you mad?! How the hell did that happen?" GK-13: OCC: sorry, the fog of war is a bit discombobulating. I'm not sure what i"m looking at. (To H3-4L B07): if I remember right, his model came a couple hundred years after you were active, so likely not Aela Viszla: ((I think the handout shows the scene? not 100% sure)) H3-4L B07: Unkown Osik Alicia G (GM): ya.. the handout has the image I was going for with this room Jason W.: OOC: Got it. Gerard P.: With his sight slowly returning somewhat he blinks again and cracks his neck re-examining the room for what he can "Im sorry i have just awoken aswell, Does anyone here have more information as to what cause all of this confusion?" Aela Viszla moves around like a blind person. Aela Viszla: *a newly blind person* "Resuscitation complete." A mechanically female voice announces over the intercom. "Proximity Alert: Foreign incursion impending. " GK-13: Statement: Negative. I am trying to ascertain my current location- as are you, apparently. H3-4L B07: Krif, that can't be good Aela Viszla: "What do you mean, Foreign Incursion? Where are my weapons, and armor!" H3-4L B07: I believe that was an intercom announcement as if in answer to Aela, the door to the room opens. Aela Viszla: "And who put me in these granny panties? Because thats not right." Alicia G (GM): holy shit.. I forgot to put door blocks in the lighting layer... *smacks forehead* Gerard P.: "Actually that is a valid point, all of my travel needs are missing" GK-13: Observation: Organics frequently demonstrate a disturbing lack of control over their bodily functions. Perhaps our captors were anticipating an "accident". Gerard P.: Laughing at aela's comment "Well at least they left me in uniform" Aela Viszla moves towards the sound of the door opening, but stops after one step and cocks her head to see if she can hear what it is that opened the door, or if its just opening to let them out. Ozel: (sorry) H3-4L B07: Excuse me, do you need help miss...? Ozel: Use the Force 30 Alicia G (GM): hold a sec.. need to type something for Gerard Aela Viszla: "Help what, walking around? No. Help finding my armor? Probably. Help if there is an incursion? Yes, if I am not in my armor, I don't like the idea of an incursion much at all. And, my weapons. I want them." She nods, to finish making her point, but she nods only vaguely in the right direction H3-4L B07: All right, I'll help you, but i still don't know your name. (To Ozel): As you reach out to the force you get the strangest sensation as if someone is pulling at you, though at first this person seems to want to remain hidden. The presence is weak, but seems to latch on as it senses you in return. Aela Viszla: "I'm Aela. I do not recall you answering when I asked your name earlier." (Does he sound like a droid? He does right?) H3-4L B07: I'm bill, and that wouldn't be a mandalorian name would it? GK-13: Practical Observation: As it seems we are all in the same predicament, perhaps we should work together for the time being. I am GK-13, a Czerka series professional dueling droid. My full designation is GK-13 M187, but simple GK-13 will suffice. I am... interested to make your acquaintance. H3-4L B07: Czerka huh, i don't recall that model Aela Viszla: "Yeah. Yeah, it would. From Clan Viszla." She straightens, slightly, since she was pretty straight already. Ozel: "Officer Harbs, Myself, a pleasure to meet you all" Looking forward "I think we should move, something feels....off" H3-4L B07: Fair enough, let's get out of here Aela Viszla responds back to H3, in Mando'a, "Yes, it would be better if it were under better circumstances, but." GK-13: Query: Where do you suggest we go? It is uncertain whether one section of this facility is safer than any other. (From H3-4L B07): just wondering, does anyone other than me and Aela Aela Viszla puts her hand on H3's shoulder, to let him guide her whereever it is they are going. H3-4L B07: Maybe not, but we won't know if we stay here, and besides, that half the fun Ozel: "I see a small hallways over here" (pointing north) GK-13: Concession: That is a logical assessment. H3-4L B07 begins leading Aela towards the door that opened GK-13 after collating the available date, cautiously follows. H3-4L B07: Krif I thought they stopped that speech pattern with the HK series GK-13: *data (From H3-4L B07): you may need to move her token to stick with me GK-13: Irritable Correction: I am nothing so uncouth as an assassination model! Perhaps there is a malfunction with your auditory processor, and you did not hear my previous introduction. H3-4L B07: Yeah yeah, dueling droid, well how nice for you. Let's get moving Aela Viszla: *raises an eyebrow, but doesnt say anything specific* the next room is about half the size of the stasis room. To the right is a console with a large display taking up the wall. On the left are a series of 6 lockers. Four of them are lit and on the front there's a picture of who the locker belongs to. They're lined up in the same order in which you were placed in the stasis room, with Aela closest to the next door and Ozel near the end. A biometric reader makes up the lock for Ozel and Aela's reader while the H3 and GK have a data port to plug into. H3-4L B07: This way fireball, and H3 leads Aela on Ozel: He walks over to the locker with his display and makes use of the reader "Hopefully nothing has been tampered with" Aela Viszla: "So, is our stuff in here? Say it is. Please." H3-4L B07: I think i found your gear, fireball. Put your hand here, and i place her hand on the biometric reader Alicia G (GM): Jason.. you should probbaly be a bit more distinctive about what you're saying and what you're doing H3-4L B07: Gimme a minute to get me tools stuff. I think I've got something for that blindness Story Teller: T H3-4L B07: And i open my locker Story Teller: JT not Jason sorry Aela Viszla: "Alright, that'd be great." She looks around, as though she had sight, and realizes she sees nothing, again. Ozel: "So how is it two droids get kidnapped, and not remember anything? but we all still live?" Poison: Just like when the power is out, you go into a new room, and flip the switch...and the power is STILL out JT: his vision isn't fully back is it? GK-13: Statement: A an excellent question. Regrettably, I lack the relevant data to make an assessment. Perhaps further investigation will elicit an answer. Story Teller: After unlocking the lockers they hiss as they take in air into the compartment and then the racks automatically come out unfolding before their respective person to reveal the gear that had been sealed away. Any credits more than 2k are missing, the rest seems to have been converted into a pouch of gems H3-4L B07 don's his Light battle armor and robes and checks his ammo and gun before searching his medical kit for something to treat Aela's blindness Ozel: A loud audible arsenal of curses comes from him, as he rifles threw his gear "Where are all of my creds" equiping the rest of his equipment as he slams around inside the locker Aela Viszla turns in the direction of the hiss GK-13 recognizes the familiar contours of his dueling pistols. Reaching into the locker, he pulls them out and deftly slides them into the hidden holsters in his legs, which click open to receive them. JT: wait like robocop? GK-13: Satisfied statement: I am now fully prepared for any 'Incursions" we may be about to recieve. Story Teller: The display behind you turns on, displaying a camera view of what seems to be the external dock. There's a ship coming in. (To Ozel): make another UTF check Ozel: Use the Force 28 JT: also how would treating hibernation sickness work? GK-13 turns toward the console and examines the screen, filing away everything he sees for future assessment. (To Ozel): as long as you make a 20 you're good to keep your vision.. come combat you'll need to spend a switft FYI Aela Viszla waits for treatment, "So, uh, how goes the incursion?" Story Teller: The panel below the screen is lit up, showing that it's active Aela Viszla: "Computer? Status on incursion?" She tries asking it, maybe it'll respond. Computer: "5 Minutes until docking is completed." The female voice responds dutifully. Aela Viszla: "I don't mean to rush you along, Doc, but um, I need to be able to see to fire my blasters, and we have, uh, 5 minutes." H3-4L B07: I'm working on it! JT: so should i just roll treat injury and see what happens? GK-13: Query: Computer, can you activate all lighting on this deck level? Ozel: "Any chance you can help me along while your at it, not sure how long my sight will sustain" Story Teller: You don't have anything in your medpac which would actually help with hibernation sickness Aela Viszla: "Alright, alright...Computer, any other information you can give me that might be relevant, like, at this moment?" Story Teller: or you rmedical kit H3-4L B07: Karking son of a... well, i got nothin' for ya! so i will just load up my gear and be ready for something Computer: "Main power is offline. Auxiliary batteries running at 25% of capacity. Please specify desired information." Aela Viszla: "Ok, well, help me get into my armor, will you? And maybe call out targets. This should be fun." She reaches towards where it was hissing earlier, to see if she can feel her armor. H3-4L B07 assists aela in donning her armor Ozel: "Alright before i go tampering with anything anyone care if i take out surveillance?" Aela Viszla: ((I have no clue how long it takes me to get my armor on, tbh)) ((for all I know it could be 20 minutes =) )) Alicia G (GM): several minutes I would imagine on a good day JT: yours is heavy armor right? Aela Viszla: ((Lol, yeah, same. Shall I make some type of roll for the blind? No idea.)) ((yeah, its heavy armor)) Story Teller: The display changes to a map of the ship as Ozel mentions surveillance. There seems to be points marked where there are cameras installed. GK-13: Contemplation: Can we be certain that this "incursion" is a threat, and not actually a rescue party sent to liberate us from this vessel? I must point out, we do not yet know the nature of our captors. Aela Viszla: "Computer, can you identify foreign incursion yet?" Ozel: Ozel walks over towards the door "Someone keep watch for me, i got a hunch" Slowly he attempts to open the doors H3-4L B07 studies the map, attempting to identify this configuration. "Medbay's just up the hall, might be something to help you there blindy." GK-13: Statement: I will remain vigilant. GK-13 prepares to cover Ozel, if necessary. Computer: "Transport is a YT-1300 Light Freighter. Registry unknown." Ozel: "Just what i was thinking bill" Aela Viszla grabs whatever pieces of her armor she hasnt gotten on, "Lead the way!" Story Teller: As you go to reach for the door control, the door opens JT: i didn't think YT-1300's were this big Aela Viszla: ((YT-1300's havent been invented in my day, have they?)) H3-4L B07: I question the computer "YT-1300, what company makes that JT: no Alicia G (GM): the computer was identifying the 'incursion; H3-4L B07: OH Ozel: "I think the computer wants us out just as much as we want to be out" still heading for the medbay H3-4L B07: the question still stands GK-13 will follow Ozel, remaining alert for intruders, automated ship defenses and any other potential dangers. Computer: "The YT-1300 was developed by Corellian Engineering Corporation" Aela Viszla also heads to the medbay. "Never heard of it. Who typically uses such a ship?" Story Teller: The door to the medbay opens before Ozel reaches it Ozel: "Bill, lead the mando this way. Medbay opened right up H3-4L B07: "I'm commin' I'm commin' Aela Viszla: "Computer, is there something in the medbay to treat hypersleep sickness, or whatever this is I have?" "Say yes, Computer. Say yes." JT: LoL Gerard P.: Poor mando....so blind...so sad Computer: "The YT-1300 has been in production since ( and it gives the year which is 3,581 years after the Treaty of Coruscant, or 72BBY )" Aela Viszla: "Wait, computer, what year did you say?" H3-4L B07: "Hmm, either the ship has corrupted data, or we've been asleep a long, long time." Story Teller: A display near the back of the medical bay in what seems to be the office shows a chemical compound. GK-13: Commentary: That date cannot be correct. This computers data banks are clearly corrupted. H3-4L B07: "Oi fireball, this way!" Aela Viszla: "Computer, are your data banks corrupted? Don't run a scan until the incursion is over." Ozel: "Are you coming, i think the girl needs some eyes" he yells out from down the hall Aela Viszla follows H3, while talking to the computer. GK-13 follows along with the rest. Aela Viszla: ((Lets Alicia catch up to the 19 questions)) JT: no prob Alicia G (GM): I'm trying to figure out what the 19 questions are... H3-4L B07: for now let's just all move to medbay Aela Viszla: ((Whats the year again?? Are your data banks corrupted, dont scan =) )) ((Assume I go with H3, I dont want to move the pog square by square as it stands =P)) ((I literally can't even see the square beside me, so he'd also have to move 1 square at a time)) Story Teller: The medical bay has the three beds, and two closed doors into what the map claimed to be medical storage and a holding cell respectively. A half wall divides the office from the bay proper,with glass block acting as a barrier between the office and the bay. The display with the chemical compound is visible through the glass as it is on the wall next to the door to the storage room. The compound rotates around on it's imaginary axis. Ozel: Ozel will walk towards the holding cell checking if the computer will open it H3-4L B07: "Computer, Identify this compound!" Computer: "Experimental treatment Gamma 4" H3-4L B07: "Treatment for what exactly?" Aela Viszla: "Uh, whats the experimental treatment supposed to be experimenting on treating? What have the results been on previous treatments??" Story Teller: The door will open, but it doesn't reveal anything more than a bed and some other amenities expected in a cell. Aela Viszla keeps putting her armor on while asking questions Ozel: He checks deeper in the cell just to be sure Jason W.: Alicia, can you set the tokens viewing permission so we can see names and life bars: (unless there's an in-game reason you don't want us to see it, of course). Ozel: "So an empty holding cell, on a ghost ship. that none of us know how we got here. im liking this less and less" Story Teller: "It was developed to temporarily relieve the symptoms of prolonged hibernation sleep." H3-4L B07: "Good enough for me, hey fireball c'mere." Alicia G (GM): didn't do the names as it tends to clutter up the screen. and for RP reasons you won't see each other's bars Aela Viszla: "Has it been successfully deployed in the past??" She heads over to H3 JT: why would anyone be in the cell on a ghost ship? Jason W.: OOC: I see. Disregard, then. Gerard P.: because im paranoid (From H3-4L B07): also is their a way for me to switch between my original armored picture and my current one Poison: just because you are paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to getcha JT: totally logical reasoning (To H3-4L B07): right click your token and click multi-side (Bottom option), choose side and then use the slider (From H3-4L B07): k thnx Story Teller: "Treatment was successfully implemented for 95% of the cases. 99% success rate with human participants." Aela Viszla: "Sounds good to me. Lets do this!" She's still putting her armor on H3-4L B07: I put some in a chem injector and administer it to Aela Aela Viszla: ((If I need to roll at some point for like, blind girl putting on armor, how much did she put on, let me know what to roll =) )) GK-13: Statement: Let us administer treatment to the Mandalorian. The risks are low and she is useless to us blind. If the treatment proves harmful. we have another organic; the loss of one is acceptable. Alicia G (GM): you're mandalorian.. you could probably put it on in your sleep.. :) Aela Viszla: ((let me know when its on then =) )) Ozel: "I heard that you bolty" walking from the cell Story Teller: The treatment can be found in the medical storage and its case is clearly labeled, though covered in a layer of dust like everything else is this place thus far. GK-13: Clarification: Nothing personal. I was merely making a practical assessment. Story Teller: It's in the form of a hypospray, the whole dose administered to the patient. H3-4L B07: well i administer Ozel: "So how many doses of this stuff owe have?" Story Teller: There's 4 doses. now 3 Aela Viszla checks her vision, blinks, shakes her head to get the cobwebs out H3-4L B07: "Oi, officer you want some, we got three shots left?" Ozel: "Hmm only 3 left, alright. save them, they are temporary...and i can kind of see" "Id rather the person covered in armor see's what she is doing" H3-4L B07: "Suit yourself." H3 packs the rest away Story Teller: At first nothing happens, Aela remains as blind as when she first woke up. But slowly, the ache in her muscles ease and she starts seeing pinpricks of light. Then the effects come on all force and she nearly loses her balance at the suddenness of the change. (No more -2 and the effects of blindness are gone.. at least for now.... muhahaha) Aela Viszla: "Kind of see...sounds perfectly safe." She takes off whatever undergarments she's in, and puts on her leg..."Whoa! That stuff is a trip!" armor on, GK-13: Commentary: Considering the weakness inherent to biological organism, one wonders why you don't simply replace all your components with cybernetics. Aela Viszla looks at H3, and the others who are in the room, when she gets her vision back, looking them over. Ozel: "I dont use my gun often, just for breaking down computer issue's, if we get in a fight. im more close combat" Computer: "One minute until docking procedures complete." H3-4L B07: "Alright then, three corridors, then a left, then five corridors to the docking... was it a hatch or a bay?" Aela Viszla: ((Should my pog become sighted? =) )) Story Teller: Ozel.. another check please Alicia G (GM): lol sorry about that Aela Ozel: Use the Force 32 Alicia G (GM): writing up something H3-4L B07: "Computer, diagnostic, does this ship have internal defenses, if so would we be registered as friendly, and finally, what is the status of the reactor?" (To Ozel): As you continue to use the force to guide you, you get another a strong sense through it from the being. It's much more clearer now. And you finally get the impression of a young woman. She's in a great deal of pain and she finally seems to decide to latch onto you... Help me.. please. Ozel: "One moment Friends, i need to deal with something" He rests his head and takes a deep breath Aela Viszla is still frantically putting on her armor Ozel: He mutters softly under his breath "Where are you" H3-4L B07: "THERE'S NO TIME MAN!" and i take off running while listening to the computer's response Computer: "Internal defenses are unavailable. Primary reactor conduits have been destroyed. Unable to reroute. Manual override required." H3-4L B07: "Can do!" (From H3-4L B07): is this door open? GK-13: Commentary: Let us hope so. Otherwise, we are stranded here. Aela Viszla: "Status of self-destruct?" She asks while still putting her armor on (To Ozel): She doesn't respond with words. Instead shows you. It's a cargo bay of some sort rundown and the look of it doesn't match the dusty paneling of where you are now. She's trapped in an energy cage of some sort, and even the attempt to contact you seems to pain her. Aela Viszla: "Computer, let me know when intruders have boarded." Computer: "Docking has completed. The intruders have reached in the inner docking door." Ozel: "There is some girl trapped in a energy cage, I can figure out where. we need to find her" His head pops back up as he moves for the door cant** Aela Viszla: "Computer, can you give me number of intruders, and their general armaments, as well as who or what they appear to be? Sith, Jedi, Mandalorians, whatever?" (From H3-4L B07): also just say stop if you think i am moving too far Alicia G (GM): eh.. screw it GK-13: Annoyed self-monologue: Organics; always running about without formulating a sensible plan. Well, they may attract fire, if nothing else. GK-13 follows behind Aela and Ozel. Aela Viszla: ((LOL, is my armor on yet? =) )) Alicia G (GM): yes it's on Ozel: "Cargo bay, I think thats where she is being held" he calls back as he continues forward Aela Viszla slides her helmet over her head, and picks up her blasters, then heads to the area the computer said the intruders were coming in, at full fly speed. Story Teller: the intersection in front of the docking ring is the furthest the doors will let you go before they stop opening for you.. As you begin to move as well,. you notice the lights beging to dim down to emergency lighting and the lights ahead are coming up from emergenct lighting H3-4L B07: so wait, where i am or the next one up Aela Viszla: ((Can we open the blue doors? Those ones arent automagic, right?)) Computer: "Three intruders. Affiliation unknown." Story Teller: The docking is the next intersection to the right H3-4L B07: Hmmmmm "IDEA!" (From H3-4L B07): are their enough supplies in the workshop to make an IED?" Aela Viszla flips on her sound sponge as she flies down the hallways (To H3-4L B07): IED? (From H3-4L B07): improvised explosive device (From H3-4L B07): a bomb GK-13 GK-13 follows at a relaxed pace, remaining alter to his surroundings. GK-13: *alert (To H3-4L B07): isn't really anything in the workshop right now as far as parts. just toolds Ozel: He stops for a moment Lowering his head whispering "Where" (From H3-4L B07): plan B then, i go out the airlock Aela Viszla lands, and heads over, on foot (To Ozel): She sends you an image of the YT, but then her thoughts go blank. She's passed out. Ozel: "We have to get on that ship" Computer: "Intruders have breached the inner docking door." Ozel: He looks towards the computers sound "Computer, can you communicate with them? ask them why they are here?" Aela Viszla moves in utter silence. All sound around her being absorbed. Computer: "Communication to personnel other than crew has been prohibited." (From H3-4L B07): this is why i prefer the fog of war (From H3-4L B07): i don't want them to know my brilliant plan Ozel: "Alright i dont know what they want, but the girl is on their ship. and needs help" (To H3-4L B07): ok.. so what are you going to do once you open up the airlock to the outside? Aela Viszla nods, "Of course she is." (From H3-4L B07): isn't it obvious, board their ship, from the outside GK-13: Opinon: An unhelpful protocol, computer. Ozel: "Any idea where bill went? we might need his help" JT: don't worry about that GK-13: Computer, route communications with droid designated "Bill" through my internal commlink. (To H3-4L B07): I don't presume anything with players... anyways.. once you get out you realize that the ship, which indeed it is.. is massive. Solar fuel converters have been expanded which will take you some time to navigate around. Aela Viszla: ((He's splitting the party, always a good idea =) )) Gerard P.: ((i just am nervous he is standing near the airlock :-p )) JT: I don't have a comlink by the way (From H3-4L B07): that is fine, this plan has never failed me b4, plus i have longs stride, mag feet, and jump servos Jason W.: making the assumption the computer can route it's comm systems through mine to you and vise-versa. JT: sweet ship Aela Viszla sneaks about, looking for the intruders Alicia G (GM): only you can see it JT lol JT: well it's awesome Ozel: Ozel seems to be keeping up with aela but not nearly as sneaky about it. more open and direct walking with command JT: I shall name her Susan Computer: "Intruders have bypassed the outer docking door." Ozel: "Computer Open the doors for us if you would" (From H3-4L B07): afk for a minute, bathroom break Jason W. watches the airlock, curious to see of the newcomers will be friend or foe. Jason W.: Meh Story Teller: The door promptly opens, revealing a startled human with a heavy duty cutter designed for cutting through the doors. The Twi'lek who was standing a little bit behind him is just as startled, but quickly recovers as he draws his weapon. "Well looky here, Der'k. Ships not as dead as we thought!" Scene cuts to black Scene focuses in on the group as the door opens up to reveal the Twi'lek and the human tech, Derek. The Twi'lek has already draw his weapon, but he pauses as he looks over the group. His attention falls on Aela in her heavy armor, unmistakably Mandalorian in any time. Aela Viszla: ((Whoa! hiding! Stealth vs perception? =) )) Ozel: "Please lower your weapon and just explain what you are doing here, surely noone wants to end up with a blaster pointed at them?" ((Lemme know if you want my persuasion roll)) Alicia G (GM): hiding in a room with nothing to hide behind? Aela Viszla: ((There is a wall right here, isnt there?)) Story Teller: alright roll your stealth GK-13: OOC: I should have line of sight blocked to at least one of them, as well. I'm making no concious effort to conceal myself, however. Aela Viszla: Stealth 31 ((-10 to their perception from sound sponge too =) )) Story Teller: (To GM) rolling 1d20+7 ( 2 ) +7 = 9 Story Teller: (To GM) rolling 1d20+7 ( 16 ) +7 = 23 Aela Viszla: ((like a ninja!)) JT: if anyone's a ninja here it's me Story Teller: OK... that was shitty rolls.. They just notice.. whatever Ozel is pretending to be at the moment and the Twi'lek would at least see GK Ozel: ((human seperatist officer atm)) Aela Viszla is up against the bulkhead, ready to unload her blasters on them GK-13 makes no attempt to draw his own weapons, arrogantly assuming his superior reflexes will allow him to draw and fire before the organics can even pull their triggers. Story Teller: Roll the Persuasion Ozel: Persuasion 21 Aela Viszla: ((I'm fascinated by how this is going so far =) )) Story Teller: The Twi'lek seems amused as he looks Ozel up and down. "Eh.. we thought this here be a dead ship... Looters rights and all. Interesting uniform ya got there... Steal it from a museum did ya?" Aela Viszla: ((either its talk like a pirate day, or... =) )) Gerard P.: "Museum? So we were asleep that long?" Aela Viszla watches Officer Harbs do his thing, and continues to be alert for when the guns are needed. (From H3-4L B07): let me know when i have reached their cockpit Story Teller: The human looks rather uncomfortable as he steps back towards his ship, another Human looking much more armed steps out of the control room, his heavy pistol. "The captain wants to see you." (To H3-4L B07): did I mention it's a big ship (To H3-4L B07): ?? :) (From H3-4L B07): i know Gerard P.: (who is he directing that at?) Alicia G (GM): you and GK Gerard P.: "Well then, Lead the way. but again no need for guns pointed at my face" Stepping forward towards the ship Aela Viszla: ((My Kingdom for sense motive =) If only someone had it.)) GK-13: Statement: Agreed. Will will speak to your captain, as we presently have no means of transport off of this damaged vessel. There is no need to coerce us with threats. Story Teller: The human motions for you two to proceed and then looks at Derek and the Twi'lek. "Back to work," he says in Huttese. Gerard P.: He steps forwards and if unimpeded onto the ship. "Well at least you speak the common business language" Ozel: He steps forwards and if unimpeded onto the ship. "Well at least you speak the common business language" GK-13: Very well. Let us proceed. Story Teller: The two let Ozel and GK move past before moving into the intersection themselves. The twi'lek seems to be muttering in Ryl Ozel: ((i speak ryl :-D )) Aela Viszla speaks Ryl, and listens Story Teller: roll Perception Aela Viszla: ((AH! My weakness! Darn you.)) Ozel: Persuasion 22 Story Teller: wrong skill Aela Viszla: Perception 7 Ozel: (sorry)) Story Teller: wha what's your modifier? Ozel: Perception 27 Aela Viszla: ((My perception is laughable when I am not at -2 ct =P )) GK-13: ooc: I assume you're referring to listening in on the ryl? Aela Viszla: ((+3, +1 right now =P )) Story Teller: you shouldn't be at -2 I changed it back right GK Aela Viszla: ((add +2 then, so 9 =P )) GK-13: ooc: okay. Ozel: ((eavesdropping is my specialty :-D )) Aela Viszla: ((My perception is outright terrible =) )) GK-13: ooc: mines superb, but I can't speak ryl. lol ooc: ironic Story Teller: neither of you hear exactly what he's muttering to himself, but obviously he's not happy about what ever it is Ozel: He shrugs it off and continues walking Aela Viszla steps up to the Twi'Leks back, and slide a blaster into his ribs, "Where you going, Kid?" Story Teller: You two moving to the docked ship then? Ozel: ((i am)) GK-13: ooc: as am I Story Teller: The head human follows behind Aela Viszla checks her comms, to see if Ozel and GK hear her, "Test, Test." She whispers into it, while keeping the twi'lek where he is. "Speak up, Kid. What are you doing?" Story Teller: The twi'lek jumps a few inches as Aela jams her pistol barrel into is ribs. "OY!" Aela Viszla: "I got a twitchy finger, kid, and I sometimes accidentally shoot people a lot, so answer the question, and no one gets shot. Get me?" She tilts her helmet in his direction. (From H3-4L B07): i move to the rear of the ship, lets play with those engines a bit Ozel: ((brb, gotta pee.....bad timing ni knwo)) GK-13: ooc: when you gotta go, you gotta go. ;) Alicia G (GM): Talking to the human tech or the Twi'lek? Poison: the twi'lek, but the other gun is clearly aimed at the human be awesome if they were both Sith lords =) (From H3-4L B07): mechanics to create minor sabotage? Story Teller: ok.. pausing scene on the YT as GK and Ozel board with the head boarder following behind... The Twi'lek nods slowly, his hand flexing reflexively on his own blaster. "Sure toots." (To H3-4L B07): go ahead and roll Aela Viszla: "I'm not the patient sort. You have 3 seconds to answer the question, then, I start shooting, and I stop when you are a smoking crater. What are you doing on board." Ozel: ((back)) H3-4L B07: (To GM) rolling 1d20+10 ( 7 ) +10 = 17 Story Teller: "Told ya.. Here to loot what we thought was a dead ship.. At least thought no one was on board." Aela Viszla: "What are you here to loot? Be specific." She looks both of them up and down. "How old are you?" ((Did my comm to GK and Ozel work, by the way?)) Story Teller: The Twi'lek shrugs taking the fact he has a gun on him better than the human who can't be more then 15. The human seems to be terrified of the heavily armored mandalorian who popped out of no where. "Whatever we could get Der'k here to salvage... Parts, weapons, anything worth cred." Ozel: ((i dont have a com)) GK-13: ooc: I did request the computer to tie us together through the ships comm earlier, but there's no guarantee it even has the capability to do that. Alicia G (GM): you guys never exchanged info.. so no GK-13: ooc: Ah, you mean comm frequencies and such? (From H3-4L B07): so this is an electrical device which makes sabotage a DC 20, i failed but i at least know i failed Aela Viszla waves them both away. "Good luck, then." (To H3-4L B07): Actually.. something is happening to the engines.. (From H3-4L B07): oh krif Aela Viszla watches to see if they turn their back on her. Her armored head tilting, again. Story Teller: The two raiders looked at each other in confusion at the sudden turn of events. Before the scene turns black and focuses on Ozel and GK on the YT freighter. They find themselves in the docking ring just inside the ship. Aela Viszla: ((Aela is heading towards the ship, is it sealed up? =) )) Alicia G (GM): nope but you won't get there for a few Ozel: Looking around at the ship "So where is your boss? and name would also help?" Story Teller: Your escort prods you forward as the door opens up and you see the man who must be the captain just on the other side. Elias: "Captain Elias," the human says. "Welcome aboard the Aether." Ozel: "Greetings Captain, What brings you to this fine ship?" (To H3-4L B07): so what are you going to do now (From H3-4L B07): are the engines disabled GK-13: Statement: I express my gratitude for your welcome. You seem like a relatively civilized sapient... for an organic. Aela Viszla: ((is it weird if I read all GK's stuff in HK's voice? =) )) JT: i mentioned that already GK-13: ooc: Nah, I imagine it sounding that way myself. ;) Elias smiles thinly "Found your ship floating dead in space. How did you manage to make it way out here?" Ozel: "Well we arent really sure where or even when we are. Abit to long asleep" Poison: afk 2 mins GK-13: Exposition: As my companion Harb has stated, we are somewhat confused as to our present time and location. It appears that we were all abducted from our original locations and are experiencing various degrees of memory lapse. Elias: "Well, you're out at the border of the Unknown Regions just outside the Kinooine system.. pretty much the furthest you can get." He seems confused about the when part of his statement. "Hyperspace accident?" Alicia G (GM): meant to add you're off the Hydian Way Aela Viszla: ((back)) Ozel: "Wow, that abit far from the core. Well what about the wars? are they still happening, Your twilek mentioned my uniform came from a museum? who won?" Elias: "Won what? What war?" (From H3-4L B07): all right, time for a bit of mayhem (From H3-4L B07): is anyone in the cockpit at the moment GK-13: Statement: Perhaps he refers to the war between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. (To H3-4L B07): nope Ozel: "The clone war of course, How many wars have their been?" GK-13 swivels his head toward Ozel. "I have never heard of this conflict." (From H3-4L B07): okay a shot gun blast or two to break the top windows, then head back over to susan Ozel: "It was a bloodbath of droids and clones. but if we are this far ahead knowing the victor would help" GK-13: Correction: Droids do not bleed. Elias laughs as he looks at your uniform "Ah, THAT war... The seps lost. The republic lost.. Everyone lost! Welcome to the Galactic Empire, mate.." JT: kekeke Story Teller: "Though out here... you'd be hard pressed to get anything resembling a civilized government." He says still laughing. OK Aela.. you board the shup Ozel: He sighs "Well then, at least its over" straightening himself up and rolling his neck "Of course. So i assume business rules here? Aela Viszla slips onboard, and looks around, slithering around, stealthy like the wind Story Teller: Roll stealth Aela Viszla: Stealth 38 JT: critical stealth Aela Viszla: ((2 more, if using cameras/surveillance/equipment)) Story Teller: speaking of rolls. Been awhile since you've made a UTF roll Ozel Aela Viszla: ((its been a while since I was a heavy armor character, that was like a ninja =) )) JT: also are GK and Aela the only ones with comms, how did no one report scary chick in armor Aela Viszla: ((NInja! first rule of ninja, you dont talk about ninja!)) GK-13 while conversing with the Captain, GK has been utilize all of the considerable sensory output at his disposal (perception check?) to scan his surroundings. Alicia G (GM): well unless she wants to bump into the guy at the hatch she has to maintain position Aela Viszla: ((he doesnt turn around for a moment or anything? =) )) (From H3-4L B07): very well (From H3-4L B07): it is worth noting i'm not trying to get anyone killed, just make them think the ship is haunted Story Teller: Ozel.... Ozel: yes?)) Story Teller: UTF roll please H3-4L B07: use the force ozel Ozel: Use the Force 25 ((not a 3 :-D )) (To Ozel): She has regained consciousness again and she seems to sense you're on the ship. "Hurry! The distraction won't last." ???: Sirens from the cockpit start to wail and it's pandemonium as another of the crew can be seen from a side passage rushing toward it with the captain glancing his way to bark orders. Story Teller: oops Aela Viszla: not ???!! =) GK-13: Query: Is something amiss, Captain? JT: what was your first guess sherlock, the blaring alarms Ozel: Ozel raises his hand "Sorry captain, you have something i need to see" ((force stun)) Aela Viszla sneaks on if lookout fails his stand at your post check Story Teller: As the sirens continue to wail, Ozel raises his hand as an extension of the Force to concentrate on the captain. The scene freezes and fades to black. Will Ozel and the others reach the mysterious woman before it's too late? Find out next time! Category:Forgotten Ones